kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Asashio
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 司令官、年末大掃除ですか？了解です！荒潮と一緒に拭き掃除から始めます。いい、荒潮、まず司令官の机から始めましょう。 |EndofYear2015_EN = End of year cleaning, Admiral? I understand! Me and Arashio will start cleaning together. Listen well, Arashio, we'll start with the Admiral's desk. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 司令官！明けましておめでとうございます！本年もどうぞよろしくお願いします！全朝潮型を代表してご挨拶申し上げます！ |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, Happy New Year! This year, please do take of us as well! As a representetive of the Asashio type, I came here to tell you that! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 司令官、節分ですね！　お任せ下さい！　この朝潮、豆まきも全力でかかります！　えーい！　えいっ！　そーれ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Commander, it's Setsubun! Leave it to me! This Asashio will throw at full power! Ei! Ei! Soorye! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 司令官、こちらのチョコレートを、どうぞお受け取りください！大丈夫です、味見と毒見は完了済みです！安全安心です！ |Valentine2016_EN = Commander! Please accept this chocolate! ...Don't worry! I tasted it and checked for poison! It's totally safe! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = こちらを…チョコレートのお返しにいただけるというのですか？！司令官！朝潮、この感謝の気持ちは一生忘れることはありません！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = This is... in return for the chocolate? Commander! Asashio will never forget this feeling of gratitude for the rest of her life! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春・・・。この季節は、何かが思い出せるような・・・。大切な・・・大切な約束・・・。なんでしょうか・・・？司令官・・・ |Spring2016_EN = It's spring... There is something that I remember about this season. An important... important promise. I wonder what it is about? Commander. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = Refer to her trivia about her important promise. |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令官と朝潮、三周年となりました。司令官との大切な約束。朝潮、いつまでも守る覚悟です！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = It's the third anniversary for both you Commander and I. The precious promise with you... I plan on protecting it with my life! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 司令官！雨の日が続きます！第八駆逐隊、てるてる坊主生産任務に入りましょうか？！ |RainySeason2016_EN = Commander! The rainy days continue! Would you like the 8th Destroyer Division to start on a teru-teru bouzu production mission!? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance Personality * Asashio is a dutiful girl who is serious about everything. She is so serious that she even gets mocked about it. * According to Kantai Collection - Kankore - Shimakaze Tsumujikaze no Shoujo manga, she's widely known as an honor student Notes * Asashio has a base Kai Ni form and an alternate Kai Ni D form, the latter turning her into a dedicated anti-submarine destroyer with better AA and ASW stats at the cost of weaker surface combat stats. This effectively allows her to perform opening anti-submarine attacks without the need to marry her. Asashio has the ability to freely switch between her two Kai Ni forms via remodelling, though her alternate form has to be unlocked by reaching the required remodel level, and she can only switch between Kai Ni and Kai Ni D. * Asashio Kai Ni D is capable of equipping Daihatsu Landing Craft, Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) and Special Type 2 Amphibious Tank. Trivia *Her name means "morning tide". **It was first carried by the second and last Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the Shirakumo class in 1902. **After WW2 an Asashio class submarine JDS Asashio (SS-562) existed in the JMSDF. **The name is now carried by the Harushio class submarine JS Asashio (SS-589), still active today. *Sunk by air attack in Battle of the Bismarck Sea, 3 March 1943. *Prior to the Battle of the Bismark Sea, the commander of Des Div 8, Yasuo Sato exchanged a promise with the captain of fleet collier Nojima, that should one of them be in a pinch, the other party will come to its aid. This was what led Sato to turn his flagship Asashio back to rescue survivors from the sinking Nojima after the battle, disobeying commander Masatomi Kimura's order to stop all rescuing efforts and retreat immediately. Sato telegraphed Kimura, explaining: "I have a promise with the captain of Nojima, we will rescue her survivors before retreating." After rescuing survivors from Noshima and nearby Arashio, Asashio headed north in an attempt to escape but was caught in a second raid from Allied aircraft and sank. The captain of Nojima survived and was picked up by Ro-101 three days later. Sato, on the other hand, chose to sink with Asashio saying "I'm tired. Just let me rest peacefully here. Go, you guys should hurry up and evacuate now." **This promise was referenced in the game by Asashio's 2016 Spring lines. *Received her Kai Ni on June 30, 2016. Quests * Required by quests A31 and B20. Category:Asashio Class Category:Destroyers